dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamoshi (DBO)
Yamoshi 'is a fictional character who appears in [[Dragon Ball Origins|''Dragon Ball Origins]]''. ''He is loosely based on the character of the same name created by Akira Toriyama. He is the main protagonist in the Yamoshi saga of DBO. Biography Life Yamoshi was a Saiyan born on the planet Sadala in a small remote village with his mother and older brother. At the age of 10, Yamoshi began training with his uncle who was a hero for saving families. After 2 years of training, his uncle passes away and so he takes up his mantle. Yamoshi continues his uncle's legacy by saving lives and further more, protecting Sadala from evil doers. One day, Yamoshi's family was attacked by a Saiyan gang who explains that Yamoshi's uncle didn't repay a debt he owed. The gang threaten Yamoshi and his brother by killing their mother. Yamoshi and his brother begin training to take out the Saiyan gang. The brothers begin a battle with the Saiyan gang. Yamoshi's brother transforms into a Great Ape which took out the gang. Because of his lack of training, Yamoshi wasn't able to transform. This dissapoints his brother who requests Yamoshi to train with him. Yamoshi accepts his offer and after years of training, Yamoshi's brother suffers from a heart attack because of his Great Ape form and suddenly dies. This angers Yamoshi. The king of Sadala, Vegeta, contacts Yamoshi to send him on a spy mission. Vegeta assumes that a Saiyan has gone rogue and has made a deal with another race called the Azronians to destroy Sadala. Yamoshi agrees to investigate only to discover Vegeta's assumption was correct. Piku finds out Yamoshi's presence and due of their disagreements on each others opinions, the two fight. Piku transforms into a Great Ape which struggles Yamoshi to fight. Piku corners Yamoshi but he begins to loose control of his Great Ape form and causes a destructive rampage across Azron which triggers Yamoshi to unlock a new transformation and kills Piku. The Azronians thank Yamoshi who then calls himself the "Super Saiyan God" to hide his true identity. A year later, the Super Saiyan God has become a legend across the universe. Death Yamoshi discovers Sadala's core is on the brink of failure because of the previous battles Sadala has had. King Vegeta then plans to conquer another planet for their survival. The Saiyans attack the Planet Plant, commencing the 10 year Saiyan-Tuffle War although Yamoshi did not participate and decides to die in Sadala. Appearance Yamoshi's appearance resembles a typical Saiyan with a tail. Although his clothing is much different to the rest of the Saiyans. Despite wearing Saiyan armour, he wears a robe around his waist with a purple cloth around his legs. He also appears with black spiky hair with a one hair piece fringe. While fighting, Yamoshi appears with a light green hair. Transformations '''Super Saiyan ' '''Before acquiring Super Saiyan God, after transforming into the god like state, Yamoshi mentions this felt like the power of a transformation he once unlocked before. He explains in detail of how he got this form; he was cornered by a group of Frost Demon Soldiers who started attacking Yamoshi which frustrated him. Yamoshi's brother's spirit guided him into becoming stronger and so Yamoshi powered up believeing the power he had was his full power until he began glowing yellow and transformed into a Super Saiyan; which according to legend is a legendary warrior who appears every thousand years. '''Super Saiyan God' Unlike other Saiyans, Yamoshi is the first to unlock a new transformation called "Super Saiyan God". Yamoshi achieves this form when he is angered by Piku's rampage across Azron. In this form, Yamoshi's height slightly gets taller. His eyes, eyebrows and hair become red his aura changes into flames. This form also deepens his voice.